About our future
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot! Esto es lo que ocurre luego del final del capítulo 6x05. Espero que les guste!


**Esta historia está basada en lo que ocurrió en el 6x05, espero que les guste. Quién pudo subsistir sin ver el capítulo, no lo lea, porque contiene spoilers! **

**Disfruten! **

**About our future**

Kate se sumergió en el agua tibia y cerró los ojos con placidez, el sonido de las burbujas de la espuma acariciando su piel… realmente necesitaba ese baño…

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, seguramente no mucho, y sus pensamientos se centraron en Rick… seguramente él estaba pasando un mal trago con Alexis y ella, aunque comprendiera a la chica, lo comprendía a él… aunque no tuviera hijos… como adulta, sabía lo que los padres sentían con respecto, sobre todo a sus hijas mujeres…

Nunca había sido madre… pero lo sería… en algún momento… Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse un pequeño Castlecito sonriéndole con ese sello que solamente puede llamarse "Castle". Tres hijos… de pronto volvió a su memoria el comentario de ese loco que los había estado torturando con sus historias delirantes… sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y cuando abrió los ojos, se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse con Rick…

-Hey…- dijo y sonrió, tratando de recuperarse del susto y feliz de tenerlo con ella.

-Hey…- dijo él con un gesto de melancolía.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó al ver su gesto.

Rick asintió e hizo una mueca con la boca.

-¿Me haces un lugar?- le dijo finalmente y ella sonrió y se corrió.

Rick se desvistió lentamente y en silencio. Kate lo observó, de alguna manera tocada por su estado de ánimo.

-¿Más problemas?- le preguntó cuando él se sumergió a su lado y ella aprovechó para tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Alexis… se fue…- dijo y Kate observó como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Rick sin poder contenerse.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo ella e hizo que él apoyase su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella.

-Yo sé que puede sonar retrógrado… pero esperaba algo mejor para ella… Pi… no es que sea malo… pero es un tonto… no me agrada…

-Ninguno lo hará, Rick… es normal… pero tienes que dejar que ella tome sus decisiones…

-Pero…

-Yo creo que está bien que le dejes en claro tu opinión, pero lamentablemente, no puedes hacer nada al respecto… y si te enojas, ella se empecinará más…

-Lo sé… siento como si algo se hubiese roto entre nosotros… algo que de alguna manera es irrecuperable…

-Es posible… Alexis está grande… se convirtió en una mujer… lo único que puedes ofrecerle es tu consejo, en caso de que lo necesite y tu hombro, cuando tenga que lamentarse… nada más, Rick… sé que es doloroso… yo te entiendo…- le dijo acariciando su cabello.

-¿De verdad puedes entenderme? Quiero decir, no es que no te crea, pero muchas veces creo que la entiendes más a ella como hija que a mí como padre…

-¿Porque no tengo hijos?- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Puede ser…

-Créeme… te entiendo… pero si me pongo a llorar contigo siento que no te ayudo en nada…

-Sí… es posible…- dijo él y alzó la cabeza y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí, Rick… no solamente porque se supone que es lo que corresponde, sino porque te amo y quiero ser tu apoyo, en todo… ya verás que todo saldrá bien… y esto pasará…

-Sí…- dijo él y la miró con tanto cariño que Kate sintió cosquillas en su corazón- lo sé…

-Y con respecto a lo que Doyle dijo…- dijo Kate cambiando de tema para distraerlo.

-Te quedaste pensando en eso…- dijo Rick y sonrió, secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno… es imposible no fantasear… - dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-¿Fantasear?- preguntó Rick.

-Me refiero a que es imposible no caer en la trampa y preguntarse cuánto de eso será cierto…

-Yo creo que todo…- dijo él.

-¿En serio? ¿Tres hijos?

-Si por mí fuera tendría diez, ahora mismo…- dijo él y alzó la ceja de una manera que la hizo sonreír a Kate.

-Tranquilo, amor…- dijo ella alzando las manos en señal de defensa.

-En serio… sería increíble que todo eso fuera cierto… no solo por lo de los niños, cosa que me encanta, sino por lo de mi cambio literario y su postulación en la política…

-Eso sí que es raro… me disgusta la política… esa es la verdad… no creo que existiera una posibilidad de ejercerla y menos hacer que la gente me elija…- dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de resistencia.

-Bueno… veremos cómo se da todo eso… pero sería lindo creer que puede ser cierto…- dijo él.

-Mmm…- dijo ella no muy convencida.

-Por favor, dime que te gustaría…

-Nunca me imaginé con más de un hijo, como mucho dos… tres sería una locura…- dijo con honestidad.

-Supongo que lo dejaremos en manos del destino, ¿verdad?- dijo él y la abrazó y hundió su nariz en su cuello, allí en donde siempre encontraba paz.

-¿Salimos? El agua está comenzando a enfriarse…- dijo y cuando él asintió, se puso de pie y estiró su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando salieron, Kate los envolvió a ambos en una gran toalla blanca y Rick la tomó entre sus brazos mientras se dejaba secar…

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí poder tenerte, Kate…

-Me hace muy feliz que pienses así…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-A mí también…- dijo él y ella y fundió su cuerpo al de él.

-¿Pedimos comida? Tengo hambre y seguramente tú no has comido nada…

-No tengo mucho apetito…

-Algo tienes que comer…- insistió ella- acompáñame…- le dijo y él asintió.

-Pero primero me gustaría saciar otro apetito…- dijo y sonrió alzando las cejas.

Kate se dejó llevar. No era que no conociera lo que era estar con él. La sensación de sentirse completa era siempre la misma, la intimidad entre ellos era increíble… como siempre había soñado ella que sería.

Kate había sentido pasión, amor, nostalgia en los momentos en que iban y venían de Washington, pero lo que sintió esa noche, era algo nuevo, completamente distinto…

Hicieron el amor tomándose su tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, cuidando cada detalle, entregados uno al otro como si ambos necesitaran volver a demostrarle al otro la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Esta vez no hubo palabras, tampoco desesperación, solo ellos dos, intensos por momentos, dulces y tiernos por otros.

-Quiero que esa historia del futuro se cumpla algún día…- le dijo ella suavemente al oído luego de que comieran, desfallecidos de hambre.

Él sonrió y la abrazó con ternura, la promesa de que todo eso podía ocurrir latente entre ellos…

El sonido del celular despertó a Kate, que se levantó en puntas de pie para atender tan pronto como vio la cara de Alexis en el identificador.

-Alexis…- dijo en voz baja, algo preocupada.

-Kate…- dijo Alexis con voz neutra.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Kate nerviosa, pensando que quizás le pasaba algo para elegir llamarla a ella en lugar de a su padre.

-No… siento haberte despertado…- dijo y Kate supo que lloraba.

-No te preocupes…- dijo Kate e inconscientemente se arregló el cabello.

-Solo… quería saber si mi papá está ahí contigo…- dijo Alexis sin más vueltas.

-Sí… está aquí…- dijo Kate en voz baja.

-Bien… me alegra… no me gustó dejarlo solo…

-Alexis…

-Kate por favor no me digas nada…- dijo la chica a la defensiva.

-Solo quería asegurarte que lo cuidaré… se que tienes la necesidad de tomar tus propias decisiones y aunque me cueste verlo sufrir, te entiendo…

-Bien… gracias, Kate… por un momento pensé que te pondrías de su lado…

-Es que estoy de su lado, Alexis… pero eso no quita que comprenda tus motivos…

-Gracias…- dijo Alexis.

-Intenta hablar con él cuando puedas… sabes que él se pondría feliz…

-Lo haré…- dijo la chica y Kate supo que sonreía.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación, Kate suspiró y no pudo evitar pensar que al menos, Alexis había estado pensando y lamentándose por Rick y como podía estar sufriendo…

Se acomodó en sus brazos en la cama y sonrió. Lo miró dormir, lejano, relajado, y agradeció que el destino le hubiera dado la posibilidad de decidirse a estar con él… ahora tenían planes… aunque siguiera pareciéndole que tres hijos y un cargo en el Congreso era una locura… una linda locura…

* * *

**Bien... ¿qué tal estuvo? Seguiré con mis otras historias pronto. Gracias por el apoyo SIEMPRE!**


End file.
